Demandes
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Tous les OS regroupés ici sont faits à la demande des lecteurs, donc si un couple ou un scénario vous traîne dans la tête, n'hésitez pas !  OS n 2, Vieille Rancune, RW/DM à la demande de Jes Cullen-Malfoy
1. Problèmes

Disclaimer : Je n'ai toujours pas la nationalité anglaise, et mon compte en banque est malheureusement toujours aussi peu rempli. Soyons réalistes, je ne peux pas être **JKR**. Même si j'emprunte ses personnages.

Série de drabbles réalisés à le demande de **Jes Cullen-Malfoy**, qui m'a poussée sur la voie du yaoi en me demandant un « _un Draco sauce Harry, avec un Arky à la vinaigrette_ ». Et Arkandias est tiré d'un des joueurs de Mana Wyrd (plus d'infos à la fin de mon profil)

Note : Disons qu'ils ont tous refait une 8eme année après la mort de Voldemort. Et on enlève tout l'épilogue cucu-la-praline (même si j'adore Scorpius et Albus).

Note 2 : Ceci est une fiction _**YAOI**_. Donc si vous n'aimez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent avoir une relation, je ne vous retiens pas.

* * *

><p><strong>PROBLEMES<strong>

Drago Malefoy errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, profitant de son statut de préfet pour rester hors des cachots après le couvre-feu. Il lui était difficile d'être seul, surtout après la Dernière Bataille, pendant laquelle tant de gens, de l'Ordre comme des Mangemorts, étaient morts. Devant la fronde anti-serpentard générale, ceux de sa maison faisaient bloc, et sortir seul était un acte proche du suicide.

Mais il y avait des limites à tout : Malefoy avait été élevé à gouverner, et non pour se fondre dans la masse. Et bien qu'il appréciât ses amis, il goûtait encore mieux le silence de ses errances nocturnes.

Ses jours partagés entre les cours et ses promenades noctambules, tout allait alors pour le mieux. Et tout irait encore pour le mieux s'il n'y avait pas eu Potter. Potter et ses yeux verts qui semblaient lui demander s'il allait bien chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, Potter qui lui avait sauvé deux fois la vie en mai dernier, Potter que sa propre mère avait sauvé. Potter décidément trop séduisant pour lui.

Dans le couloir silencieux, Drago Malefoy jura. _Saletés d'yeux verts._

* * *

><p>Après des semaines de câlineries et d'embrassades passionnées, Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter ne se touchaient plus. Ils ne se disputaient pas, non, ils se contentaient de discussions amicales et d'embrassades s'approchant du fraternel.<p>

Quand Hermione avait voulu savoir, Ginny lui avait répondu en souriant qu'elle ne serait jamais Mrs Potter et qu'elle saurait le pourquoi du comment en temps utile.

Lorsque Ron s'en inquiéta auprès de son ami, il n'obtient qu'un sourire d'Harry, et la promesse qu'il comprendrait bientôt – et aussi celle qu'ils seraient désormais deux à veiller aux intérêts de Ginny auprès des garçons.

Finalement, Hermione décida de laisser le temps faire, et elle obtient de Ron la même chose – et Harry ne put que se réjouir de voir ses amis ensemble, ainsi il aurait plus facilement le champ libre. Et c'est d'ailleurs lors d'une soirée où ses deux meilleurs amis se regardaient dans les yeux sans s'apercevoir que le monde continuait de tourner qu'il décida de mettre son plan en action.

Sortant de la tour des Gryffondor, il marcha tranquillement vers un couloir de l'aile est, sa cape d'invisibilité coincée approximativement dans la poche arrière de son jean magiquement agrandie, la carte du Maraudeurs sous ses yeux. Et il était assez près lorsqu'il l'entendit. _Saletés d'yeux verts._ Il sourit.

* * *

><p>Entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui, Drago Malefoy se retourna en tendant de conserver une attitude hautaine. Histoire de faire comprendre à celui qui contournait le couvre-feu que ça allait barder pour lui. Quand il reconnut Potter. En habits moldus. Devant lui. Merlin !<p>

Se reprenant avant de laisser ses yeux s'échapper trop bas – les pantalons devraient être interdit pour la conservation de la santé mentale ! - ou ses lèvres se tordre dans une moue que Pansy trouvait adorable et qui lui jugeait simplement trop révélatrice.

- Potter, en dehors des couloirs, en pleine nuit ? Tu cherches les ennuis ?

Maîtrise de sa voix parfaite. Juste assez d'ennui, et pas de trace d'admiration – pas qu'il en ressentit bien sûr.

- A moins que tu sois un ennui, Malefoy, non. En réalité, c'est toi que je cherches.

Potter excellait lui aussi à camoufler ses émotions. Son ton était juste un peu moqueur, son attitude décontractée. Mais rien dans son comportement n'indiquait à Drago ce que son condisciple lui voulait vraiment.

- Un problème que tu ne peux régler seul, Potter ? Ce serait une rareté.

* * *

><p>Harry se fendit d'un sourire, seule marque indiquant que la réplique du Serpentard l'avait touché. Le manque de hargne ou de réel mépris l'informait que le préfet ne souhaitait pas se disputer.<p>

- Disons que j'ai découvert quelque chose et que...

- Découvert que Weasley tenait plus à ton compte en banque qu'à toi ? le coupa Malefoy de son habituelle voix doucereuse – bien qu'il manque les classiques accents d'animosité.

- La nouvelle de ma rupture avec Ginny est venue jusque dans les cachots de Serpentard ? Intéressant. Pour info, Ginny n'est pas attachée à mon compte en banque, c'est une fausse idée trop répandue. Non, c'est pour autre chose que j'ai besoin de toi.

Malefoy sembla surpris, fronçant élégamment des sourcils. Il n'y croyait pas, cela se lisait sur toutes les fibres de son corps. Harry le voyait clairement se demander comme _lui_ pourrait avoir besoin de _Malefoy_.

Il sourit de nouveau. Le problème était qu'il était allé plus loin que son plan de base. Et qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu que Malefoy s'aperçoive de sa présence.

- J'ai énormément réfléchi ces derniers mois. Vous, les Malefoy, avez pas mal bouleversé ma vie en mai. Je t'ai sauvé deux fois, ta mère m'a ensuite protégée pour s'assurer que tu allais bien...

* * *

><p>- Tu verses dans le sentimentalisme Potter ?<p>

Ça lui avait échappé. Drago Malefoy n'était absolument pas patient, et il n'appréciait pas que son camarade tourne autour du pot. Il avait espéré qu'ainsi, le Gryffondor sans peur et sans reproche se décide enfin à lui dire ce qu'il y avait.

- Alors tu n'as pas compris Malefoy ?

Cette voix était tout sauf celle de Potter. Et s'il se souvenait bien, elle appartenait à l'un des préfets de Serdaigle, un septième année nommé Arkandias – un petit salopard selon ses idées, mais lui et Potter s'entendaient bien selon les rumeurs.

D'ailleurs, Potter lui-même fut surpris de l'arrivée de leur condisciple. Même s'il salua Arkandias d'un léger signe amical, il n'en suivait pas moins des yeux le nouvel arrivant, comme s'il cherchait à le faire taire.

- Tu n'as pas compris, mon cher Malefoy, que Potter n'est plus attiré par les filles ? Et que tu le troubles, Merlin sait pourquoi, depuis que tu as essayé de le tuer ?

Devant l'incompréhension de Drago et sans jeter un coup d'œil à Potter, Arkandias s'approcha de son collègue de Serpentard.

- Tu n'as pas compris que toi, tu regardais tellement souvent de son côté que tout le monde se demande ce que tu penses _vraiment_ de Harry Potter ?

* * *

><p>Harry se retenait de tuer le préfet de Serdaigle – ou en tout cas de le faire souffrir un maximum. Arkandias était un ami de Luna, et par association, de Ginny, et lui-même l'appréciait beaucoup. Avant cette nuit. Il aurait dû écouter Neville et partir se coucher.<p>

Soupirant, il se concentra sur le visage incrédule de Malefoy, qui semblait réfléchir à tous les fameux regards qu'il avait pu laisser échapper. Arkandias était vraiment trop observateur et trop vif à mettre ses constatations en lien. Foutu Serdaigle !

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, lui répondit Malefoy avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Ouvre les yeux avant de le laisser t'échapper. Et toi Potter, continua Arkandias en se tournant vers le Gryffondor, estime-toi heureux que je sois intervenu. Sinon, tu en serais toujours au point mort.

Le Serdaigle partit sans un regard en arrière, un air de satisfaction ancré sur le visage. Il laissait les deux anciens ennemis se jauger, essayant de comprendre ce que le septième année avait bien pu sous-entendre sur l'autre.

* * *

><p>Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, une légère poudre dorée apparut auprès d'eux, s'échappant d'une petite poche en velours noir. Cette poudre en apparence inoffensive monta progressivement et ils l'inspirèrent à de nombreuses reprises sans s'en rendre compte.<p>

Ils étaient désormais face à face, plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été – même quand Harry avait repoussé Drago lorsqu'ils étaient en première année. Ils inspiraient profondément, n'osant croire aux points soulevés lors de leur discussion et qui les menaient vers une seule solution – seraient-ils réellement attirés par l'autre ? Et ce sentiment était-il tout simplement réciproque ?

Une dernière inspiration poussa leurs lèvres à se rencontrer, doucement, presque comme un essai. Puis leurs mains se placèrent sur l'autre corps, le caressant doucement. Ils prenaient leurs marques, s'inventaient des repères. Plus tard, ils apprendraient à se connaître.

* * *

><p>Souriant, Arkandias ramassa la poche de velours. Quelle idée avait eu George Weasley de créer une poudre d'inhibition capable de faire aller au-delà de ces actions qu'on restreignaient stupidement.<p>

Il s'éloigna ensuite des deux élèves toujours enlacés, pressé de faire son rapport à Ginny et Luna, qui lui avaient demandé d'intervenir dans cette situation qui s'enlisait. Il faudrait qu'il pense à les remercier de l'étrange spectacle qu'il avait ainsi découvert.


	2. Vieille Rancune

Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas créé les aventures d'un petit sorcier qui apprend la magie au Royaume-Uni. Et j'en suis désolée, croyez-moi ! Tout est à **JKR**.

Note 1 : A la demande de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, qui aime le yaoi et qui m'a demandé « un Draco à la sauce Ron, avec un Arky en accompagnement ». Et parce que je suis gentille et que je l'aime bien, je vais le faire.

Note 2 : Ceci est une fiction yaoi, donc bye-bye les homophobes !

* * *

><p><strong>VIEILLE RANCUNE<strong>

Longtemps, Ronald Weasley avait détesté Drago Malefoy. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il le détestait tant – parce que sa famille avait de l'argent, parce que lui était enfant unique, parce que les Weasley et les Malefoy se haïssaient depuis la nuit des temps, parce que Gryffondor et Serpentard se détestaient également... Les raisons ne manquaient pas, quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

De plus, lors de leurs années à Poudlard, Malefoy n'avait rien fait pour paraître agréable à Ron. Il était hautain, arrogant, volontiers insultant envers les Weasley. Lorsque Ron avait des crises de non confiance en soi, comme les appelait tendrement Hermione en souriant, il se souvenait encore des paroles de "Weasley est notre roi" version serpentard. Non, vraiment, le gamin pro sang-pur n'avait jamais attiré la sympathie de Ron, qui avait été plus que ravi de l'éviter après avoir quitté Poudlard – et peu importe que Narcissa Malefoy ait sauvé Harry, pour lui, toute la famille était vérolée.

Puis, Ron s'était marié et était devenu père par deux fois. Il travaillait d'arrache-pied avec George dans la boutique de farces et attrapes, et sa vie était loin de tout ce qui faisait un Malefoy.

Cependant, la première fois qu'il avait revu l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de Sang-pur avait été lors d'une visite de ce dernier dans la boutique des Weasley. Accompagné de son rejeton, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, il était entré et avait erré d'un rayon à l'autre, achetant des produits pour le petit blond qui semblait enchanté de se retrouver dans le magasin. Plus tard ce même après-midi, quand Ron avait entendu Malefoy appelé son fils, il avait du s'éclipser pour éviter de se moquer de son ancien camarade devant lui – il n'y avait pas idée d'appeler son gamin Scorpius !

Malefoy était revenu plusieurs fois au magasin, mais jamais Ron et lui n'étaient allés plus loin qu'une relation professionnelle. Ils s'étaient ensuite croisés sur le Chemin de Traverse, achetant le nécessaire scolaire de leurs enfants respectifs. Ce qui les avaient amenés à se revoir à King's Cross, où Ron avait mis en garde sa petite Rosie contre Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy.

Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là si Sebastian Arkandias, propriétaire de l'usine de fabrique des éclairs de feu, n'avait pas organisé une fête pour fêter le lancement d'un nouveau balai. Arkandias, qui avait un an de moins que lui et avait été à Serdaigle en même temps que Luna Lovegood, ne faisait pas parti de son cercle proche, mais ils travaillaient parfois ensemble, et sa fille Jes était une amie de Rose, ce qui l'avait poussé à venir à sa fête en laissant Hugo à sa mère.

Ron était invité en tant qu'artisan, ce qui le plaçait dans la même catégorie de métiers qu'Arkandias, tandis que Malefoy était là en sa qualité de Sang-pur – ce qui voulait surtout dire qu'il était là pour faire bonne figure devant les journaux et pousser les lecteurs à acheter ces fameux nouveaux balais.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à la même table, en compagnie de quelques couples qui eurent tôt fait de les écœurer à se parler d'une voix édulcorée et à se tripoter sans arrêt. Ils durent donc parler ensemble, sous peine de rester chacun dans son coin.

Au bout de quelques heures, le Whisky Pour Feu aidant, ils avaient quitté le terrain houleux de leur adolescence et parlaient de leurs enfants et de leurs métiers. Ron dut se rendre à l'évidence et accepter que Malefoy était loin d'être le petit con dont il se souvenait. Le blond était en effet un camarade tout à fait fréquentable et qui possédait, pour ne rien gâcher, une discussion très éclectique.

Ils se revirent ensuite souvent, profitant que Rose et Scorpius deviennent amis pour trouver des excuses à leurs entrevues. Ils pouvaient discuter pendant des heures, et les positions de Malefoy sur les questions d'actualité étaient souvent plus proches de celles d'Hermione que de celles, attendues, d'un Sang-pur de base.

Ron ne se souvenait plus quand leur relation avait changé, dépassant quelque chose de strictement amical pour devenir plus intime. Cela devait remonter à l'entrée en sixième année de Rose, quand celle-ci lui avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec Scorpius. Ron en avait parlé avec Drago, et soudain, ils s'étaient tus tous les deux pour observer l'autre.

Le Weasley avait noté les cheveux blonds de son interlocuteur, fraîchement lavés comme en témoignait l'odeur de shampooing fruité qui s'en échappait, les yeux gris inquisiteurs mais allumés d'une lueur chaleureuse et tendre. Et puis, il n'avait plus rien vu, ses yeux fermés. Mais il avait senti les lèvres rugueuses de Malefoy, senti ses doigts fins qui serraient sa nuque et caressaient ses cheveux. Il respirait l'odeur de son parfum, qui n'arrivait pas à couvrir ses effluves naturelles de plantes, de parchemin et d'encre – comme si Drago passait tellement de temps à travailler que la fragrance de ses outils de travail s'était inscrite sur sa peau.

C'était leur premier baiser, suivi de quelques semaines sans se revoir. Puis Ron avait fixé rendez-vous à Drago dans une auberge moldue où il avait réservé pour la nuit. Très vite, les baisers ne leur suffirent plus, et leurs mains découvrirent l'autre corps, le caressant, cherchant les points qui donneraient du plaisir à l'autre. C'était plus désordonné qu'avec une femme, plus brouillon, plus viril aussi.

Lentement, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, sans s'arrêter pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils en avaient envie tous les deux, et ce désir tendait leurs corps, les rendant réceptif au moindre toucher. Ils prenaient du plaisir à faire durer les préliminaires, s'embrassant, léchant le corps de l'autre sous toutes ses coutures, s'excitant de toutes les manières imaginables. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ça leur venait, instinctivement.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, Drago allongé sur le dos, Ron étendu au dessus de lui, leurs sexes tendus en contact. Ondulant du bassin, le Weasley fit gémir son condisciple, s'efforçant de garder la tête claire pour éviter de faire mal à son amant. Des conversations qu'il avait eu avec son frère Charlie, homosexuel déclaré, lui revinrent en mémoire. Doucement, tout en embrassant Drago, il glissa un doigt dans son anus. Avec tendresse, de l'autre main, il caressa le torse de son amant, s'attardant sur ses tétons, et il fut récompensé par des gémissements surpris, bientôt remplacés par des bruissements excités.

Tout aussi délicatement, il avait glissé un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt, laissant à chaque fois à Drago le temps de s'habituer comme le temps d'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais à présent, Ron avait retiré ses doigts, et Drago était plus excité que jamais. Tendrement, il plaça son membre à l'entrée du fondement de Malefoy puis il le pénétra précautionneusement, grimaçant de concert avec son amant. Arrivé au bout, il s'immobilisa, se soutenant sur l'une de ses mains pour ne pas écraser son compagnon et utilisant l'autre pour caresser le corps offert sous lui. Progressivement, il sentit les muscles de Drago se détendre, lui offrant plus d'espace, et sa respiration se fit plus rapide, chatouillant agréablement son épaule.

Ron reprit alors ses mouvements, cherchant à donner du plaisir à Drago tout en en ressentant le plus possible lui-même. La température de la pièce augmenta alors que ses mouvements se faisaient plus brusques, dictés par son désir. Sous lui, le corps de Drago se mouvait de concert, apparemment tout aussi sous la domination de ses envies. Soudain, il sentit Drago se tendre de nouveau, et la semence de ce dernier s'éparpiller sur leurs ventres tandis que Malefoy criait son prénom. Ron vit un dernier mouvement, puis se libéra dans un dernier râle, se laissant tomber aux côtés de son compagnon, la tête sur sa poitrine.

Alangui, il entendait les battement de cœur de Drago ralentir alors qu'ils avaient tous deux stoppé toute effusion. Les respirations avaient repris un rythme calme, normal, lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à bouger. Posément, chacun se rhabilla, puis ils sortirent de la chambre. Un dernier baiser, un lieu de rendez-vous et ils repartirent chez eux, gardant en mémoire le souvenir de cette nuit extraordinaire, la première.

* * *

><p>Mon premier lemon ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ce serait ainsi !<p>

Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. _Et n'oubliez pas que même si eux sont des sorciers et n'en ont pas besoin, nous, nous devons utiliser des préservatifs !_

Portez-vous bien chers lecteurs !


	3. Professorat

Disclaimer : Mon anglais est toujours à un niveau aussi bas, et je ne possède pas une jolie maison en Angleterre. Conclusion ? Je ne suis pas **JKR**, _10 points_ pour le t-shirt rouge au fond !

Note 1 : Apparemment, ma p'tite Jes Cullen-Malfoy aime ce que j'écris, et elle a repris commande. Cette fois, ce sera un « un Neville/Harry (couple peu publié). [Sans le Arky cette fois-ci... mais rien ne t'empêche de l'y introduire en tant qu'époux parfait de mouhaaaa] ». Et je vous promets que je reprend ses mots exacts.

Note 2 : C'est encore une histoire yaoi, donc au revoir les homophobes !

Note 3 : Lemon ! Donc les plus jeunes peuvent partir, je ne veux pas être responsable de leur perte d'innocence.

* * *

><p><strong>PROFESSORAT<strong>

Neville Londubat avait longtemps été un petit garçon timide et peu courageux, trop solitaire pour se faire des amis. A Poudlard, alors même qu'il partageait son dortoir avec quatre garçons, il était seul, coincé entre Harry et Ron qui lui préféraient la compagnie d'Hermione et les inséparables Seamus et Dean.

En quatrième année, à l'époque du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait été étonné que Ginny réponde favorablement à sa demande. Il savait que la jeune rouquine était amoureuse d'Harry – même le premier aveugle venu s'en serait aperçu, bien qu'Harry ne voie rien – et il n'aurait de toute façon jamais pensé qu'elle oserait sortir en sa compagnie à lui, le gamin joufflu dont il était si facile de se moquer.

Puis ceux qui avaient torturé ses parents jusqu'à ce que ces derniers en perdent la raison avaient été libérés par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et il s'était durci. Neville ne se souvenait pas de parents aimants, il ne se souvenait pas de câlins venant de sa mère, ni de son père lui apprenant à voler sur un balai miniature. Il ne se connaissait pas plus les rires de sa si joyeuse mère, ni l'histoire du soir qu'aurait pu lui lire son père. Il n'avait eu qu'une grand-mère trop vieille pour s'occuper d'un bébé et aucun camarade de son âge pour jouer avec lui. Et il en voulait à ces Mangemorts de l'avoir privé de toutes ces expériences normales pour un enfant. Il promit à ses parents de se battre, de suivre leur voie, même s'il était trop maladroit et même si ces derniers ne pouvaient plus l'entendre. En bon Gryffondor, il tiendrait sa promesse.

Il avait vu l'admiration prendre peu à peu le pas sur tous les autres sentiments dans les yeux de ses camarades de l'AD. Il faisait enfin parti d'un groupe, il était enfin reconnu par ses pairs. Rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux. Même s'il voyait encore de la pitié dans les regards de Ron, Hermione ou Harry, il savait que ces trois-là voulaient battre Vous-savez-qui, et lui, Neville Londubat, se battrait à leurs côtés !

Il y avait eu le Ministère, la mort d'un Sirius Black qui s'était révélé innocent, la gloire parce qu'il avait côtoyé Harry à ce moment précis. Mais il ne voulait pas la gloire. Lentement, l'idée s'était formée, une idée que sa grand-mère approuverait sûrement s'il s'était confié à elle. Il voulait venger ses parents, se battre contre Bellatrix Lestrange, qu'il avait croisée au Ministère et qu'il avait trouvée cinglée et le fallait pour que d'autres ne souffrent pas comme sa famille avait souffert.

En septième année, il avait fait sa rentrée en compagnie de Seamus Finnigan, de Lavande Brown et de Parvati Patil. Il devinait Harry, Ron et Hermione se battant contre Voldemort de la façon apprise par Dumbledore, il imaginait Dean fuyant à travers le pays parce qu'il avait le malheur d'être né-moldu.

Pour Dean qui était on ne savait où, pour tous les autres nés-moldus, Luna, Ginny et lui ressuscitèrent l'AD, qui eut bientôt plus de membres que deux ans plus tôt, quand la Gazette disait de Harry qu'il était cinglé.

Ils s'attaquèrent aux Carrow, aidèrent les petits premières années et rivalisèrent d'imagination pour montrer aux Mangemorts qu'à Poudlard même se tenait un réseau de résistants. Puis Neville dut disparaître, et il se cacha dans la Salle sur Demande, merveilleusement utile en ces temps troublés. Il y resta seul durant quelques jours, assez pour réfléchir à sa situation. Il s'était rendu compte depuis quelques temps déjà que s'il assurait le commandement de l'AD, ce n'était pas uniquement en hommage aux nés-moldus à travers le pays. A chaque action qu'il faisait, chaque slogan qu'il créait, chaque nouveau qu'il recrutait, il pensait à Harry.

Harry, dont l'épisode de la survie avait bercé son enfance, Harry qui aurait pu être son meilleur ami si leurs parents respectifs avaient vécu. Harry qui était beau dans ses énervements et sa spontanéité, Harry qu'il admirait et aimait. Neville ne pouvait plus s'en cacher – ne pouvait plus se le cacher. S'il voulait devenir plus fort, il devait tout assumer.

A l'aube de la Dernière Bataille, il fut heureux de revoir le jeune Potter et lorsque celui-ci lui confia la lourde tâche de tuer Nagini, il s'y conforma avec joie. Même la scène d'humiliation de Voldemort ne lui fit rien. Il voyait Harry mort et ne voulait pas le croire. Il sentit à peine le choixpeau s'enflammer sur sa tête. Il se réveilla quand l'épée lui tomba sur la tête.

La suite était floue dans son esprit. Il revoyait le face à face entre Voldemort et un Harry miraculeusement vivant – il le _savait_ que ce dernier n'était pas mort ! Il revoyait la liesse qui avait pris l'école après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les enlacements, les cris de joie et les nouvelles envoyées d'un bout à l'autre de l'école par des braillements. Mais il ne se souvenait que de Harry, dévasté en voyant que tant des siens étaient morts, triste pour tous ceux qui ne pourraient plus jamais exprimer leur joie.

Les années passèrent, et il se retrouva professeur de botanique à Poudlard, remplaçant une Pomona Chourave qui avait décidé de prendre des congés sabbatiques et de voyager à travers le monde pour découvrir de nouvelles plantes. Il se maria avec Hannah Abbot, serveuse au Chaudron Baveur. Leurs deux enfants, Lewis Scott et Alison Sarah, étaient amis avec ceux des Potter, ce qui amenait Neville à croiser souvent l'homme qu'il aimait toujours malgré les années.

Puis il y avait eu cette invitation de Jes, une spécialiste des potions qui avait invité tout ce que le monde sorcier possédait comme potionistes, botanistes, guérisseurs et Aurors – le corps de métier qui utilisait le plus les potions, dépassant même les toubibs de Sainte-Mangouste. Après avoir parlé à Arkandias, le mari serviable et aimable de Jes, il s'était retrouvé avec Harry, seul autre Gryffondor de leur année.

Chacun avait un verre de champagne sorcier dans la main – un alcool beaucoup plus _festif_ que son homologue moldu – et aucun d'eux n'en était à sa première coupe. Harry interrogea Neville sur son travail, étonné d'apprendre que le jeune botaniste était passé directeur. Très vite, ils s'éclipsèrent de la soirée, ravis d'échapper aux nombreux Serpentard qui envahissaient le manoir – et étrangement très répandus dans les branches de la Santé et des Potions, sans oublier que l'hôtesse elle-même était l'une d'eux, bien qu'elle soit mariée à un Serdaigle.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au 12 square Grimmaurd vide, où Harry lui expliqua que Ginny était allée au Terrier pour éviter de passer une soirée en solitaire. Un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, ils parlèrent de la Dernière Bataille, des morts, de la résistance. Plus la soirée passait, et plus ils se rapprochaient, ce qui fait qu'ils se retrouvaient quasiment collés l'un à l'autre sur le canapé du salon. Neville perdit tout sens des réalités et il posa son verre sur la table basse, où il rajouta le verre d'Harry. Puis il se jeta sur le visage de son ami, l'embrassant voluptueusement. Cela faisait des années qu'il attendait ça, et il en profitait avant que l'Auror ne le repousse.

Il fut surpris de sentir les bras de Potter l'enlacer et le presser contre lui, lui faisant perdre les derniers lambeaux de raison. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux toujours décoiffés du Survivant – ou peu importe le nom que les médias lui donnaient ces temps-ci – et l'autre passa sous la chemise de l'homme, le faisant frissonner.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux, Harry assis sur les cuisses de Neville, ses jambes enlaçant le bassin de con compagnon. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Plus rien ne comptait, et ils ne pensaient même pas qu'on pourrait les surprendre. Une bulle s'était créée autour d'eux, les englobant et laissant leurs soucis à l'extérieur.

D'un coup de rein, Neville fit gémir Harry, qui se tendit brusquement contre lui. Ils étaient tous deux excités, et leurs halètements brisaient le silence de la pièce. Doucement, Neville caressa le fessier de son compagnon, puis entra un doigt en lui, de façon à l'habituer à la présence. L'était d'excitation de Harry lui permit d'en mettre rapidement un deuxième puis un troisième avant qu'il ne se décide à le pénétrer avec son sexe.

Enlevant ses doigts, provoquant un soupir déçu chez son partenaire, Neville le fit se relever un peu puis redescendre directement sur son membre dressé, leur tirant à tous les deux un soupir ravi. Comprenant que Neville le laissait diriger les opérations, Harry commença des mouvements de bassin étroit, appréciant la sensation que lui prodiguaient ces quelques mouvements. Il accéléra cependant, provoquant ainsi des gémissements de la part de son amant, qui entreprit alors de caresser chaque parcelle du corps de Harry qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Leur étreinte s'intensifia, allant jusqu'à l'apogée du plaisir. Ils se libérèrent d'un même souffle, criant de plaisir dans la demeure vide. Le corps de Harry se laissa aller, s'affaissant sur un Neville plus que consentant. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent une dernière fois avant que Harry ne brise leur enchevêtrement en se relevant.

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent, évitant de se regarder. Neville se pinçait les lèvres pour être sûr de ne pas laisser échapper ses sentiments vis-à-vis du Sauveur du monde sorcier, et Harry ne savait pas quoi dire après ce plaisir qu'il n'avait pas prévu et dont il ne savait que faire.

Neville partit rapidement et il évita son ami pendant quelques mois, avant de faire comme s'il avait oublié et de reparler de nouveau au patriarche Potter. Il crevait d'amour, à tel point qu'Hannah avait tout découvert et menacé de rompre avant de s'apercevoir de la profondeur des sentiments de son mari et de le plaindre sincèrement. Tandis qu'Harry regrettait seulement d'avoir trompé sa femme, et faisait tout pour se faire pardonner de cette étreinte dont Ginny ne savait rien, renforçant par là leur relation.

* * *

><p>Voilà ma petite Jes. Verdict ?<p>

J'ai fait un Harry salaud, mais j'en ai marre de toutes ces fictions où il est un vrai petit saint. Alors voilà.

Sinon, n'oubliez pas de vous protéger pendant l'acte sexuel ! C'est important !


End file.
